falling_deepfandomcom-20200215-history
Generational Relapses
The term Generational Relapse refers to a Physicalite or Astralite who deviates from the standard laws of life and death. It is an umbrella term, therefore those it encompasses tend to differ widely from one another. Physical Generational Relapses Physical Generational Relapses occur when an error occurs during the transmission from PR to AR. Approximately 12.5% of all Generational Relapses are physical. Only one process occurs within the PR–AR transmission (the transfer of a soul from PR to AR), therefore there is only one way for a fault to occur and result in a Generational Relapse. This transmission is commonly refered to as Decay. Variants * 1a: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during the soul transference process of Decay. These GRs aren't transferred to the Gates of Alpha, instead remaining in PR with the incorrect labelling of Sinner. (Example: Heike Amir) Astral Generational Relapses Astral Generational Relapses occur when an error occurs during the transmission from AR to PR. Approximately 87.5% of all Generational Relapses are astral. Three processes occur within the AR–PR transmission (the erasure of memories, the transfer of a soul from AR to PR, and the recreation of a physical body), therefore there are three ways for a fault to occur and result in a Generational Relapse. During this stage it is also possible for more than one fault to occur. This transmission is commonly referred to as Rebirth. Variants * 2a: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during the soul transference process of Rebirth. These GRs aren't transferred to PR despite being subjected to memory erasure and the creation of a new physical body, therefore remain in AR without their previous memories. An uninhabited vessel is created in PR, resulting in a healthy newborn without a consciousness. * 2b: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during the memory erasure process of Rebirth. These GRs are transferred to AR with a new physical body though remember every detail of their previous life. (Example: Mhizt) * 2c: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during the body recreation process of Rebirth. These GRs are transferred to AR and are subjected to memory erasure, though fail to receive a new physical body and receive the incorrect labeling of Sinner. * 2d: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during both the soul transference and memory erasure processes of Rebirth. These GRs aren't transferred to PR and retain their memories, though an uninhabited vessel is created in PR. (Example: Arcya Arcane) * 2e: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during both the memory erasure and body recreation processes of Rebirth. These GRs are transferred to PR though retain the memories of their previous life and do not receive a new body upon transference, therefore receive the incorrect labelling of Sinner. * 2f: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during the soul transference and body recreation processes of Rebirth. These GRs aren't transferred to PR despite being subjected to memory erasure and a new physical body is not created for them. This varient is commonly misidentified with 2a. * 2g: Refers to Generational Relapses who experienced a fault during all three processes of Rebirth. Such GRs escape all influence of Rebirth, therefore are rarely identified as GRs.